Christmas at the Blake's AU
by Rapunzels
Summary: Clarke is having a stressful time at college and decides to transfer to the University Octavia goes to. The Blake siblings happen to still live together and Clarke will be moving in with them. And it's nearly Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction so I have no idea if it's any good, but I wanted to give it a try! English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Please leave me reviews so I can improve. And should I continue the story? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I owned Bellamy Blake.**

It had been a year since she'd last seen Octavia. After they graduated high school and went to college on different sides of the country, they never got a chance to meet up again. Even though she was going to the college of her dreams, she didn't feel as satisfied as she thought she would've felt. Clarke wasn't happy. Getting up to go to another class was just a drag. At the end of the day, there was nothing she looked forward to. She hadn't made any friends since she'd been there, she didn't want to. Instead the girl poured all her energy toward her studies, trying to forget the death of her dad and the rough relationship she had with her mom. She was alone, miles away from her friends trying to figure out what she should do with her life. Every time she thought about her future, her thoughts drifted towards Octavia, Raven and even Bellamy even though he was being an ass half the time, she missed his devilish smirks.

She lay in her bed as her head rang in pain. All these thoughts were too overwhelming, the stress and the frustration simply too much. Clarke got up and paced back and forth, she couldn't go on like this. Suddenly a crazy idea hit her.

"I should transfer. No, I _need_ to transfer."

She wasted no time and jumped in front the laptop and looked through the colleges. After an hour she stopped scrolling and looking at college websites. What was she thinking? She could go to the college Octavia went to. They were both majoring in the medical field so it was perfect. Clarke was at Harvard now, one of the best universities out there but what use was it if she wasn't happy? She decided she was officially transferring to the University of Washington. She wanted to surprise Octavia by just showing up at her front door. Clarke had told her absolutely nothing.

This was it. The plane was about to land and Clarke could feel butterflies erupt in her stomach. She could see the snow pile up on the airport roofs through the small window on the plane. She was shaking in excitement and couldn't stop shifting in her seat. Clarke was pretty sure she was bothering the woman next to her, but as the woman didn't say anything Clarke just continued to move around.

When she finally stepped out of the busy airport she inhaled as much fresh air as she possibly could. The feeling of wanting to vomit form the airplane food instantly disappeared. Not only did she feel alive again, she felt home. This was her home, it always had been. The place where she grew up, made friends she would never forget and where she was built to be who she is now. Nothing could ever replace that. And her friends? Well they are the family she was able to choose. Her mom forgot about her the day her father had been killed. She buried herself in her work leaving Clarke to take care of herself. Clarke rarely saw her at home. So right after she finished high school she left to go to the other side of the country. She left hoping to start over, but even months after she had moved she wasn't able to settle in.

Clarke was constantly breathing in the scent of Octavia's old sweater that she had lent her a while ago. She never wanted to wash it. It smelled like the Blake's house. She had spent so much time over at their place as her place started to feel lonelier day by day. But Bellamy and Octavia always made her feel welcome. They were her _real_ family, the family she told everything, the family that she could lean to when she was feeling down, the family who knew how to cheer her up, the family that she really _really _loved.

And now she was finally here. Clarke ran to the road as soon as she spotted a free taxi, she jumped in and nearly shouted the address to the driver. The car ride felt like such a long time, she gazed out the window trying to calm her excitement. The butterflies in her stomach still were beating their wings. Clarke never wanted that feeling to go away.

After a while she saw the Blake's house in the distance. The girl squealed, sliding down the backseat. She felt like a kid again. She had already gotten the money ready so as soon as he stopped the car Clarke squeezed the money into his hand and jumped out of the car nearly tripping over her own feet. She grabbed her bags and slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a familiar male opened the door.

"Bellamy." I breathed.

"Princess?!" Bellamy exclaimed with wide eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth he pulled her in for a hug. Clarke melted into his arms. It felt so good. She hated him but she didn't at the same time. As time flew past she just held him tighter. Clarke already felt at home.

Then she heard the girl's voice she had missed so much, her footsteps drawing closer.

"Bellamy, who is there? What's taking you so… Clarke?! Oh my god, Clarke!" Clarke detangled herself from Bellamy and ran into Octavia's arms. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I missed you so, so much." Clarke breathed into her hair.

"You're back, Clarke. You're back." Octavia sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so so sorry! I feel awful for not uploading for like 2 months... Actually I wasn't sure how I should continue the story, so I just kept pushing it. Anyway, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I will try really hard to make future chapters longer and better. Again, I am really sorry. But thank you for all the follows, favorites and the positive feedback. You guys are awesome! x**

The house had barely changed and the smell Clarke had longed for still hung in the air. She stood there for a while, taking it all in. It felt so good to be back. But there was definitely something missing.

"Hey, Octavia. Why on earth are there no Christmas decorations?!" Clarke blurted with disappointment.

"Uh… Yeah, I still haven't gotten to that yet. I just wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit, you know?" Octavia grumbled.

Clarke sighed loudly. "That is no excuse. There is no way I'm staying in this house with this depressing atmosphere. It's Christmas, my favorite holiday of the year, we are going to go buy decorations. Now."

"But Clarke, you literally just got here. I still need to process the fact that you just showed up at my door after a _year_ of not seeing you." Octavia protested.

"Fine. But tomorrow we'll go." Clarke said as she made a sad face.

"We will. But first, you have some explaining to do. Why haven't you visited once the past year?" Octavia said narrowing her eyes.

Clarke's face instantly fell. She didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, preferably never.

"I… I didn't want to deal with my mom. Even after I left, she hardly tried to keep contact with me. Coming back here… I thought it would bring back too many sad memories."

"Clarke, you're not the only one who's had a rough time. Do you know how hard it was after mom was gone?" Octavia whimpered. "I needed you Clarke. You didn't even have to see your mom, but you could have still visited me… Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"Octavia I'm… I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Clarke took her broken friend into her arms and let yet another tear fall. She had been a horrible friend. All this time, she had only been thinking about herself.

* * *

><p>Bellamy watched them from the kitchen counter. He didn't know what to do. Octavia hadn't been happy for so long and he had tried everything, but nothing seemed to cheer her up. Clarke was here now and he hoped that it might bring some light back into Octavia's life.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm here now, I promise I'll make it up to you. Actually, I'll start right now. I dropped out of Harvard and I'm transferring to the University you're going to." Octavia stiffened in the embrace and she slowly detangled herself from Clarke and stared at her in shock.<p>

"You did WHAT?! Clarke, you're insane. Why would you do that? I don't understand, you worked your ass off to get into that University!" Octavia exclaimed as her eyes searched Clarke's face for some kind of explanation.

"It just… I…The University just wasn't for me. I just didn't fit in okay?" Clarke gave her a pleading look and Octavia knew she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Okay. I'm just glad you're here now." Octavia smiled at her pulling Clarke in for another hug.

"Princess doesn't fit in amongst other princesses and princes? That seems like something that's hard to believe." Bellamy said appearing from the kitchen, smirking.

Of course he had something to say, Clarke thought.

"Bell." Octavia shot him a glare. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend the Princess." Bellamy grumbled putting his hands up as if he were surrendering, and left the living room.

Octavia looked at Clarke and saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. "He's just-"

"He's just Bellamy." Clarke cut her off. "I'm sure he has his reasons. C'mon let's go make dinner, I'm starving." She said dragging Octavia to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After they had finished eating, Clarke and Octavia said their goodnights and separated to go to their rooms. Clarke was exhausted and just wanted to fall onto her bed. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt and jumped onto her bed, cuddling herself into the blankets. Just when she was getting comfortable, there was a soft knock on the door.<p>

"Yes?" She breathed in a husky voice.

"Hey, Clarke." Bellamy said leaning against the doorframe.

"Bellamy?…Is everything okay?" Clarke asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up. He never called her 'Clarke' unless it was something serious.

"Um… Look.. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to go off at you like that." Bellamy stammered, moving closer to her.

"It's fine-" Clarke started, but Bellamy cut her off.

"No, it's not. I just, seeing my sister so happy, she hasn't been since mom, and then you leaving. I was hurt that I couldn't cheer her up like you did. I have tried everything but nothing seemed to work…" He said trying to avoid her gaze.

Clarke was taken aback by his honesty. Bellamy wasn't the person to open up easily.

"Hey, Bell. It's okay. I know you had a hard time." Clarke said reassuringly as her eyes softened.

"I missed you calling me that." Bellamy mumbled, finally looking at her.

"Come here." Clarke whispered with a small smile, opening her arms up to give him a hug. Bellamy stared at her for a second but gave in and let himself fall into her arms. He closed his eyes as he buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

"I missed you." He murmured into her ear, before he could stop himself.


End file.
